Orudo
}|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|"Human"= }|width=150|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |label = Cosmo Taurus |homeworld= Taurus System |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue |casts = Jose D. Schenk |firstepisode = Royal Ninja Strike |lastepisode = Echo of Justice |numberofepisodes = 44 (episodes) + 2 (movies) |image2 = USKOushi.png }} : "Strong Savior,Cosmo Taurus !" Orudo is Cosmo Taurus, the Black Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Biography Orudo is a bull-themed fighting robot from the Taurus System , happy-go-lucky yet hot-blooded while incredibly loyal to his friends. As Orudo later found out, he was originally built as a war machine designated as a Bull-E Weapon meant for Gravastar's use. But the project's overseer, Orudo's creator Doctor Anton, later revealed to be his good-half after separating himself from his evil-half, ran off with Orudo as he made the robot good-willed, while teaching him to value all life in the universe. He was a professional wrestler for nine years until he became champion the day the good Anton was assassinated by Gryule. Orudo, assuming Hyrtel was the good Anton's killer, joined the Rebellion. Orudo eventually makes amends with Hyrtel once learning the truth of the good Anton's death as the two join forces to hunt down Gryule. But Orudo is damaged after taking a blow for Hyrtel and taken to Rebellion Headquarters to be repaired before joining in the Cosmo Rescue Rangers' final battle with Gryule. After placing Ladon in suspended animation when they remain in the past to help him set up the Cosmo Rescue Rangers' formation in the future, Orudo learns the truth of his origins and feels ashamed to the point of disguising himself and going by the alias "El Toro Mooooocho Fuerte" (although all the other Cosmo Rescue Rangers, except for Emor, easily see through the disguise) while hunting his "older brother" Zero. Though he rejoins the Cosmo Rescue Rangers, Orudo is subjected to a series of berserker rages due to a mind control chip created by a still alive Anton's evil-half. This causes him to be brainwashed into his war machine directive before Hyrtel saves him through surgical precision. After Gravastar is defeated, Orudo returns to the robot wrestling circuit, regaining his championship belt and going on to have a 99-win streak. Cosmo Taurus Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Taurus Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Taurus Axe *Orudo's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Mecha *Taurus Voyager Attacks *'Aldebaran Crush': Cosmo Taurus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Taurus performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Aldebaran Impact': Cosmo Taurus performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Taurus Axe. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Taurus performs a supercharged energy attack with the Taurus Axe alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. - El Toro Mooooocho Fuerte= Arsenal *Star Blaster This form is exclusive to episode 34. }} Ranger Key The Cosmo Taurus Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Cosmo Taurus. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Orudo is voiced by Jose D. Schenk See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Black Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger